


Torn

by Shiragiku_Ookami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Kunimi, Alpha!Oikawa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Do I know this verse, Fluff, Heats, I Tried, Loss of Self-Confidence, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Kageyama, Slice of Life, That are always annoying, eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiragiku_Ookami/pseuds/Shiragiku_Ookami
Summary: Kageyama has recently broken up with Oikawa, and now doubts his viability to be a proper omega partner to an alpha. Of course, he's oblivious to the alpha who has always stood by his side.





	1. Chapter 1

“Let’s break up, Tobio-chan.”

Kageyama managed to not choke and swallowed the bite of a hamburger that he was eating, but just barely. He looked across the table to where Oikawa was staring tensely back at him. He placed the hamburger back on the plate, confused.

“What do you mean?” Kageyama asked. He flinched when Oikawa let out a long sigh.

“I mean, I don’t think we should complete our…bond,” Oikawa clarified, rubbing the back of his head in a nervous manner.

Kageyama felt panic rise in his chest and something clenched tightly over his heart. His hand instinctively went to the mark that Oikawa had left on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “You…marked me, though,” he muttered, suddenly feeling livid.

Oikawa sighed once again as he shifted to pull his wallet out of his pocket. He proceeded to throw down bills on the table, making sure he covered Kageyama’s cost of the meal. “I know,” he said quietly. “I didn’t mean to…It was a mistake.”

The words sent a sharp pain down Kageyama’s spine and he felt sick. He instinctively wanted to beg for Oikawa, his alpha, to take back his words. However, Kageyama sat still and watched as Oikawa got up from the table and left. A feeling of abandonment fell over him and tears stung his eyes. He looked down at his unfinished hamburger. It was going to get cold.

Kageyama had attended the same middle school as Oikawa, but the two parted ways when they entered high school, as Oikawa was two years ahead of him anyway. Of course, it was quite the surprise when Oikawa showed up at _his_ high school, proposing to him a relationship, a bond between an alpha and omega. Kageyama was wary because he went through middle school thinking that Oikawa had a vendetta against him, but that did not matter as much as the fact that even then he had a crush on the older male. No one could deny that Oikawa was a desirable mate.

Kageyama had left the restaurant soon after Oikawa as he knew he was going to cry and he did not want anyone to see him. He stumbled back to his house, which was empty upon his entrance. Kageyama loved his parents and he knew that they loved him too, but they were often on overseas jobs handling business offers and inquiries for their company.

Slipping off his shoes, Kageyama laid them haphazardly before flipping on the lights to the hallway. A nauseous feeling hit him and forced Kageyama to run to the bathroom where he threw up the toilet seat just in time to vomit a peach colored liquid into the porcelain bowl. Falling to his knees, Kageyama held both sides of the toilet bowl as he continued to throw up. Tears freely ran down his cheeks because his body felt that the pain of getting rejected was too much.

Kageyama coughed a couple of times and furiously rubbed at his eyes. There were so many reasons for Oikawa to dump him. He stood up and stumbled over to the sink after flushing the toilet and began to rinse his mouth.

_Maybe Kageyama wasn’t pretty enough._

_Maybe Kageyama wasn’t thin enough._

_Maybe Kageyama wasn’t smart enough._

_Maybe Kageyama didn’t love Oikawa enough._

Kageyama looked up at his reflection in the mirror and saw a pale, black-haired boy with red-rimmed eyes staring back at him. He ran a finger through his hair and lifted his shirt up to see his flat stomach. Throwing back his head, Kageyama let out a sad chuckle. It was so obvious why Oikawa did not want him anymore.

* * *

“That’s wrong, Kageyama.”

Kageyama blinked a couple of times and shook his head. He looked over at Kunimi who was staring at him with a blank expression.

“Ah…my bad,” Kageyama replied as his gaze fell back to his paper and erased whatever work he had done because he was too scatter-brained at the moment to find the one part that he had messed up on.

Kunimi reached out to stop Kageyama’s hand. “You just did this one part wrong,” he pointed out. “You treated x cubed as 3x.”

Kageyama flushed because that was really a stupid mistake. He grunted and shook off Kunimi’s hand as he went to fix and finish the problem.

Kunimi had also gone to the same middle school as Kageyama, but he decided to attend Oikawa’s high school and the two split paths. Yet, they found out that they both liked going to the same little café and ended up as study buddies, coming together once or twice a week to catch up and do homework.

Sometimes Kageyama thought it was weird that the two hung out regularly, as Kunimi was an alpha. He assumed that Kunimi would only hang out with him if he wanted him as a mate, but Kunimi showed no signs of courting. It was odd, but Kageyama decided he was okay with it. After all, there were plenty of movements going on to change the way that alphas and omegas interacted.

“Are you feeling okay?”

Kageyama dragged his attention back to Kunimi. “Uh…yeah, I’m fine,” he replied, clearing his throat.

Kageyama went back to his work, actually making an attempt now to get through his math homework. He only noticed that Kunimi was staring at him after he glanced up to look towards the sound of a dish clattering to the floor. He arched a brow at Kunimi.

“What’s up?” he asked, laying his pencil across his notebook.

“Oikawa-senpai said he broke up with you,” Kunimi stated coolly, watching Kageyama’s facial muscles tighten. “Is it true?”

Kageyama laughed. “It is.” He turned away to look out the window, trying to keep a light-hearted expression on his face. Maybe if he acknowledged the fact that he wasn’t with Oikawa anymore to _his_ classmates, then he could move on.

Kageyama jolted when he felt a hand on his neck, prying back the collar of his shirt. He turned his head to glare at Kunimi.

“He marked you, though,” Kunimi muttered, his eyes narrowing. “Marking means you’re preparing to create a bond.”

Kageyama felt his body shiver when Kunimi’s gaze met his. He shrugged off Kunimi’s hand. “Bonding is stupid,” Kageyama spat, watching an annoyed expression cross Kunimi’s face. He threw up his hands in defense, joking, “I mean, why do we have to go through this process to become a couple?”

“It’s our biological process,” Kunimi answered, staring intently at Kageyama. “Especially for an omega.” He leaned back in his chair. “Going through a heat alone is painful,” he stated, knowing that Kageyama already knew this.

Kageyama bit his lip. “It doesn’t matter. It’s not like Oikawa-san helped me through any of my heats anyway,” he shot back bitterly. “I can take care of myself.”

Kunimi’s eyes widened. “He didn’t help you?”

Kageyama stood up and began shoving his belongings into his backpack, not noticing the predatory look that Kunimi’s eyes gave off. “No,” he said. “He didn’t.”

 _Kunimi is stupid,_ was the thought that was running through Kageyama’s head. Helping out with heats meant _sex_ and the closest thing he and Oikawa did was grind against each other.

Kunimi began packing up his stuff as well, but Kageyama was already heading out.

“Kageyama!”

Kageyama stopped and looked over his shoulder. “I’ll see you next week, Kunimi.”

* * *

 

The streets were crowded as Kageyama made his way to the train station. It was early evening and people were coming back from work. He jostled his way to the platform, pulling out his phone to check the time. Usually, he and Kunimi would spend at least two hours at the café together, but Kageyama had cut down their time to a mere 45 minutes. The last thing Kageyama wanted was Kunimi’s pity.

Kageyama instinctively turned his head to the left when he smelled an all too familiar scent. He immediately spotted Oikawa with Iwaizumi. The two looked like they were waiting for the train as well. Oikawa turned his head, catching Kageyama’s eye for a terse second, but Kageyama quickly pushed his way back out of the station, his heart racing. It was much too early to face Oikawa right now. He would very much rather _walk_ back to his house than happen to get into the same train as Oikawa.

Just as Kageyama exited the station, his arm was grabbed and he was roughly pulled over to the side.

“Are you stupid?”

Kageyama looked at Kunimi, his eyes narrowing.

“I brought my car today,” Kunimi stated, his hand slipping down to hold Kageyama’s wrist. “I’ll drive you home.”

“You don’t have to,” Kageyama said, allowing himself to be pulled along.

“I know I don’t have to,” Kunimi answered, not even bothering to turn and look back at Kageyama.

Kageyama bit the inside of his cheek, somehow finding offense to Kunimi’s words. Instead of voicing this, he pulled his wrist out of Kunimi’s grasp.

The car ride was quiet and uncomfortable. Kunimi did not turn on music and Kageyama was left to entertain himself by watching the buildings and people pass by. Once he noticed that Kunimi had driven into his neighborhood, he finally spoke.

“You still remember where I live?” Kageyama asked, glancing at Kunimi from the corner of his eye. He was pretty sure that Kunimi had not been over to his house since their middle school years.

Kunimi nodded his head.

Pulling up to the side of Kageyama’s house, Kunimi parked the car, but he did not unlock the doors. Kageyama leaned towards the door, wondering if he was supposed to let himself out, but maybe Kunimi had something to tell him.

“Your heat is coming up,” Kunimi stated, talking as if he was casually mentioning tomorrow’s weather.

Kageyama felt his cheeks flush. “H-How do you know?” he asked, discreetly leaning his head down so he could smell himself. It was very faint, but if an alpha paid close attention, then maybe they could tell that he was indeed about to come up on his heat.

“If you need anything, call me,” Kunimi instructed before unlocking the car doors.

Kageyama gave Kunimi a weird look before he opened the door and exited. As he was walking up to his front door, he glanced over his shoulder to see Kunimi watching him. Kunimi was acting strange today, but he could just be worried about how Kageyama was dealing with the breakup. After all, Kageyama had confided in Kunimi countless times about how much he liked Oikawa.

Kageyama walked through his house, entering the kitchen where he dropped off his bag. His eyes went to the fridge but he stubbornly shook his head. He needed to better himself. Maybe then Oikawa would take him back.

Kageyama went to the bathroom.

He threw up.

* * *

 

Usually, Kageyama’s heat would slowly appear, hit hard for a couple of days, and then ease off. It was something that he found he could handle and it was rare for him to miss school because of it. Kageyama did make use of suppressants, however, and it contributed to his tolerance of his heats. When he went to open his pillbox, Kageyama found that it was empty. Leave it to him to forget to refill his prescription.

His heat came with crippling pain and Kageyama found himself bed-ridden. Sweat poured from his pores and his hair was matted against his head. It was only the first day, but it was so painful. He reached his hand down to his cock for what seemed like the eighth time that day and jerked himself off to only achieve mild relief. There was a noise that sounded like his phone ringing, but Kageyama was too hot, too messed up to give it much mind. He just wanted to sleep.

There was loud knocking and it was giving Kageyama the greatest headache. For the moment, his desire for sexual pleasure had subsided and he was able to move without worrying too much about his cramps. He pulled his pillow over his head and pressed it against his ears, hoping that whoever it was would just go away. The person did not go away and after a few more minutes of trying to ignore the incessant knocking, he threw off his sheets and trudged downstairs.

Kageyama had the mind to chew out whoever it was because dealing with his heat was tons more important than whatever this dickhead wanted with him. Angrily swinging open the door, Kageyama was just about to yell a “Fuck you!” when Kunimi pushed his way in, surprising Kageyama and shutting him up.

“Kunimi?”

Kunimi glanced at Kageyama, his expression dry. “You weren’t picking up your phone, but it looks like you’re fine,” he muttered, slipping off his shoes and heading to the kitchen.

Kageyama cocked his head as he slowly closed the door. He sniffed at his shirt. He was covered in heat pheromones but Kunimi didn’t even act like he noticed. A heavy feeling filled his chest. Maybe Oikawa left him because he didn’t _smell_ like a proper mate.

The thought plagued his mind as he entered the kitchen to see that Kunimi had already pulled out a pot and was heating something. Kageyama sat down on a bar stool next to the island, carefully watching what Kunimi was doing. The food smelt good and it was easy to tell that Kunimi was heating up rice porridge.

“I told you to call me if anything came up,” Kunimi said coolly, his eyes never leaving the stove.

Kageyama couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Nothing came up,” he replied, leaning his head into his arms on the counter.

“You forgot to take suppressants.”

“I don’t have anymore.”

At this, Kunimi finally turned from the stove. “You ran out?”

Kageyama nodded his head, his eyes closed as he could feel his cramps coming back. He trusted Kunimi, but being in the presence of an alpha was stirring his body. The smart thing to do would be to kick Kunimi out, but Kageyama lacked the strength to do so.

There was a light clatter in front of him causing Kageyama to slowly open his eyes to see a small bowl. He glanced up at Kunimi who had also appeared in front of him. Kageyama was hungry, but he did not want to eat. Lightly pushing the bowl away, he muttered, “’m not hungry.”

Kageyama felt Kunimi press the back of his hand against his forehead.

“You need to eat,” Kunimi chided. “You look like shit.”

Kageyama almost balked at Kunimi’s comment. He buried his head back in his arms. “I know I do,” he replied. “That’s why Oikawa left me.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Kunimi cut in.

“I know what you meant,” Kageyama said, his voice muffled by his arms.

“Tch.” Kunimi reached forward and swept Kageyama up in his arms. “You’re such a child, you know that?”

Kageyama felt his body set on fire from Kunimi’s touch. He struggled to get away, delusions invading his mind from Kunimi’s scent. “S-Stop, Kunimi!”

Kunimi ignored Kageyama’s protest and brought him to the living room couch, where he carefully placed him. “I’m just putting you here so you’re more comfortable.”

Kageyama whined when Kunimi pulled away, but he quickly covered his mouth. Kunimi seemed to pause at the sound. Kageyama glanced cautiously up to see Kunimi’s jaw tense.

“I’ll go get the porridge,” he said in an offhanded manner.

Kageyama curled in on himself and shook his head. “No, just please leave,” he begged, his cramps starting to come back in full force. Kageyama didn’t want to have to jerk off while Kunimi was around. That would be embarrassing as hell.

Kunimi arched a brow and leaned forward to lightly grip Kageyama’s neck, revealing that Oikawa’s bond bite had become swollen and red. Kageyama jerked away, Kunimi’s touch burning his skin. He turned around to glare at Kunimi, although his glare was weak and unfocused.

Kunimi suddenly sat next Kageyama, reaching an arm out to quickly wrap around Kageyama’s backside. Effortlessly, he pulled Kageyama towards his chest, securing him there.

Kageyama’s eyes widened in panic and he whined from the physical embrace. He pushed against Kunimi to no avail and gasped when Kunimi pushed his head towards the crook of the other’s neck. Kageyama gripped the front of Kunimi’s shirt, a sudden calm slowly seeping into his pores.

“Did you think that an alpha helping with an omega’s heat only meant sex?” Kunimi asked quietly, his hand slowly trailing up and down Kageyama’s back. “Is that what Oikawa-senpai told you?”

It could be Kageyama’s imagination, but it seemed that Kunimi’s body tensed with his words. He simply nodded his head and nuzzled unabashedly into Kunimi’s neck. This feeling felt heavenly. He had never felt the calm that came from simply being held by an alpha and being enveloped in their scent. A thought entered his mind, causing his brows to furrow.

Raising his head to look up at Kunimi, he checked Kunimi’s expression for any signs of a struggle. “Is this hard for you?” he whispered.

Something minuscule crossed Kunimi’s features.

“No,” Kunimi finally answered. “It’s fine.”

Kageyama felt hurt from the apparent confirmation that his pheromones had no effect on Kunimi. He turned his head away into Kunimi’s shoulder, closing his eyes. _What was wrong with him?_

Apparently, Kageyama had fallen asleep because the next time he opened his eyes, he was alone on his couch. He pushed himself up and tiredly rubbed his eyes, thinking that Kunimi had left after seeing that Kageyama had calmed down. Even though the persisting pain of his heat had subsided, his heart was undeniably heavy. At this point, he just wanted to be a proper mate to _any_ alpha.

Something slipped off of his shoulders and he looked back to see a jacket, smelling sweetly of Kunimi. Picking it up, Kageyama wrapped it back around himself and sat still, a small smile on his face. Kunimi was so nice.

He looked at the coffee table in front of him to see the covered bowl of porridge and a note on top of it reading:

_Kageyama,_

_Heat up the porridge when you eat it, and I’ll be back tomorrow morning to pick you up._

_\- Kunimi_

Kageyama raised a brow. He picked up the note and set it aside to stare at the porridge. His stomach still did not feel up to eating. Kageyama stood up, Kunimi’s jacket still around his shoulders as he picked up the porridge and headed to the fridge. Maybe tomorrow he will eat.

The next day, Kageyama got ready for his classes and sat outside on his front porch, waiting for Kunimi to arrive, or rather, wondering if Kunimi would arrive. He really had no reason to drive him to his school, after all. Kageyama looked down at Kunimi’s jacket that sat folded in his lap. It was beginning to lose Kunimi’s scent. He shook his head and looked back up, a small blush crossing his cheeks. Was it because he had cuddled with it last night? The thought was incredibly embarrassing and he vowed to never tell Kunimi.

A car drove up to Kageyama’s house and after recognizing it, Kageyama stood up and walked over to it. He opened up the door and slid in, quickly greeting Kunimi with a ‘good morning,’ before pushing the jacket towards him.

“Did it help you?” Kunimi asked as he took the jacket and threw in the backseat.

Kageyama nodded his head, knowing very well that he was blushing.

Kunimi lightly touched Kageyama’s hand before pulling away to grip the steering wheel. “I’m glad.”

“Why are you driving me?” Kageyama suddenly asked. He quickly added, “But thank you for doing it.”

“I was worried about you,” Kunimi replied, keeping his eyes on the road. “When I came over yesterday, it really looked like you haven’t eaten and your face was really flushed.”

Kageyama stiffened. This morning he had tried eating Kunimi’s porridge but ended up throwing up.

Kunimi glanced at Kageyama, immediately noticing his discomfort. “Did you eat?”

Should Kageyama lie or not? Kunimi could probably tell if he was lying. “No…” Kageyama muttered.

Hearing Kunimi sigh, Kageyama looked over at him. “I’ll eat lunch later, so it’s really no big deal.”

Kunimi reached into his pockets and pulled out a small package. He held it out for Kageyama to take. “These are some suppressants,” he explained.

Kageyama tentatively took the package from Kunimi and opened it up to see that it indeed contained suppressant pills. He bit the bottom of his lip, feeling more than a little uncomfortable. “You’re doing a lot for me,” he admitted. Clenching the package, he looked straight at Kunimi. “You don’t have to. I’m over Oikawa-san.”

“That’s not why I’m doing this, Kageyama,” Kunimi replied, offering him a sideways glance. “I have my…reasons.”

Kunimi pulled up to the gates of Kageyama’s school. “Make sure you take the suppressants,” he said, his tone clipped.

“I will,” Kageyama answered, before exiting the car.

Kageyama glanced over his shoulder to see Kunimi drive away before heading towards the school. He slipped a couple of the suppressants into his mouth before putting the rest away. At least now, he could be assured that the chances of him getting jumped by a horny alpha would significantly lower.

* * *

 

As soon as he sat down at his desk, Kageyama was ambushed by none other than his friend, Hinata. Kageyama mustered a glare towards his ever-happy classmate and tried to make sense of his many questions.

“Where were you yesterday?” Hinata breathed, finally settling on this one question.

“Sick,” Kageyama answered, reaching down to pull out his notebook from his bag.

“Huh? You got sick?” Hinata drawled, obviously disappointed. “You missed practice because you were sick?”

“Shut up, dumbass,” Kageyama shot back. “I’ll be at practice today.”

Hinata grinned, glad that Kageyama was feeling well enough to use his usual retorts. “I already got tons better than you since you didn’t come,” Hinata teased, moving away from Kageyama’s desk to dodge a jab just as the teacher walked in.

“If only that were the truth,” Kageyama replied smugly.

Hinata stuck out his tongue at Kageyama before returning to his desk.

* * *

 

Kunimi had picked up his jacket from the backseat before coming to class. It was petty of him, but he had a simple plan in mind. Just his way of asserting his alpha dominance.

Kunimi walked over to the gym, jacket in hand. The volleyball team was having a short meeting before classes, and he knew their team captain was surely going to be there. Sliding open the gym doors, Kunimi was greeted with the sight of half of his team. It was easy to spot Oikawa, as he stood in front of the crowd talking with the coach. He walked over to stand next to Kindaichi.

Kindaichi ruffled his nose. “Is that…is that an omega’s scent?” he whispered harshly.

Kunimi couldn’t help but smirk a little. “It is,” he whispered back.

Kindaichi looked taken aback. “Woah! Did you find someone?” he said a little too loudly.

At this point, Oikawa seemed to finally take notice of the scent that had invaded the room. He glanced around before finally spotting Kunimi, walking over briskly.

“Kunimi~,” Oikawa called, his voice too sweet, his gaze dangerous.

“Yes, Oikawa-senpai?” Kunimi replied politely, keeping his expression neutral.

Oikawa stopped in front of Kunimi, close enough to scare Kindaichi into taking a couple of steps back. “That’s an interesting scent coming from your jacket,” he commented offhandedly while eyeing the said object.

“Well, it’s from an interesting person,” Kunimi pointed out, easily meeting Oikawa’s gaze.

Oikawa’s eyes narrowed. “I can tell,” he bit out, almost too sharply.

It was easy to see that Oikawa not only recognized Kageyama’s scent but that it was his scent from his heat. Kunimi was highly entertained by Oikawa’s irritation. He shifted his arm, rubbing the jacket against him.

The two created a tense atmosphere that alerted the other team members of their presence, as well as the vice-captain. Iwaizumi looked up from his clipboard and sighed before quickly walking over to disperse whatever was going on before it got out of hand. He couldn’t help the quirk in his lip upon seeing that Oikawa seemed to be a part of the center of attention.

“What are you doing, idiot?” Iwaizumi scolded as he threw an arm around Oikawa to break his trance.

Iwaizumi was a beta but had a heightened sense of smell that allowed him to tell alphas and omegas apart. He looked over to see that Oikawa was confronting a first-year alpha, Kunimi. It was faint to him, but the jacket that Kunimi was holding carried a familiar scent.

Oikawa glanced at Iwaizumi, more than a little annoyed. “Just greeting my dear underclassman,” Oikawa replied, managing to sound half as cheery as he normally did.

“It looks like you’re trying to scare him,” Iwaizumi sighed, as he forcefully steered Oikawa away from Kunimi and back towards the coach.

Oikawa resisted for a moment but relented. He needed to get control over his instincts.

“You broke up with him, right?” Iwaizumi said under his breath as he looked at Oikawa.

“What?”

“Kageyama,” Iwaizumi repeated, his tone low. “You broke up with him, right?”

Oikawa seemed to grit his teeth. “I did.”

Kindaichi rejoined Kunimi’s side, still a little shaken.

“So, is this about Kageyama?” he asked as the members began to group back up.

Kunimi nodded, finding it hard to hide his contentment.

“Is he…Are you guys…?”

Kunimi caught Kindaichi’s gaze. “He will be mine.”

* * *

 

Kageyama got through the school day in what he deemed in a daze. As he walked towards the gym for practice, Kageyama pressed the back of his hand against his forehead. It felt like he was burning up and his cramps were threatening to come back. It became very apparent that his heat was not being suppressed when he walked into gym, as every alpha on his team turned their heads to look at him.

“Ah, Kageyama!” Sugawara immediately called out, rushing over to the other male. He grabbed Kageyama by his shoulders to steady him. “You’re in heat.”

Kageyama grimaced. “I know,” he muttered.

“Did you take suppressants?” Sugawara asked, trying to lead Kageyama outside.

Kageyama’s knees suddenly buckled and he fell to the ground gripping his abdomen. “I-I…did,” he choked out.

Daichi was quick to join Sugawara’s side, keeping his alpha desires in check. “Kageyama, I’m going to call Oikawa-san,” he said calmly, but was shocked by Kageyama lurching forward to grab his shirt.

“No, please,” Kageyama breathed, pain blinding his senses. “Not him…don’t call him.”

Sugawara gave Daichi a look. “Can you pick him up to help calm him?” he asked, running a hand to push back Kageyama’s sweaty bangs.

Daichi obliged and slid his arm under Kageyama’s knees and around his back before lifting him from the ground. He took Kageyama over to one of the benches as Sugawara reached into Kageyama’s bag to find his phone. Being an omega himself, Sugawara found it alarming that Kageyama did not want to see his alpha during their heat, and it left him wondering if the two had gotten into a fight.

Turning on Kageyama’s phone, Sugawara was greeted with messages from _Kunimi_.

_Kunimi                                                            3:15PM_

_If you need anything, make sure to call me._

_Kunimi                                                            3:17PM_

_I’ll be at practice, but if you really need me, I’ll come._

_Kunimi                                                            3:22PM_

_Tell me if you need a ride._

At this point, Asahi, an alpha, had joined Daichi’s side and offered Kageyama his jacket. The team was set on helping Kageyama cope with his heat, and offering their scents was the best way to do so, at least until Kageyama’s alpha came.

Sugawara dialed Kunimi’s phone number and listened to the dial tone as Daichi came back to him.

“Is Oikawa-san coming?” he asked, looking over his shoulder worryingly at Kageyama. It was very rare for Kageyama’s heat to come on so strong.

“No,” Sugawara mouthed just as the phone picked up. The voice on the other end was breathing hard.

“ _Kageyama_?”

“No, it’s his vice-captain,” Sugawara replied. “Can you come to Karasuno, now?”

* * *

 

Kunimi apologized profusely to his coach before he grabbed his belongings and rushed out of the gym. From what Kageyama’s vice captain said, the suppressants weren’t working. He chewed the bottom of his lip as he drove down to the other high school, mind racing at the thought of how vulnerable Kageyama was.

He trusted Kageyama’s team, he did, but any other alpha was an anomaly to him. It took a very long time for Kunimi to have his chance with Kageyama, especially after enduring long months of seeing his desired omega dating his captain. His resolve now was to ensure that Kageyama was safe, _with him._

It didn’t take long for Kunimi to arrive at Karasuno, as he may or may have not broken many speed laws. He rushed into the gym, but upon entering had to calm himself down because it reeked of Kageyama. Looking around warily, Kunimi did not spot any other alphas but did manage to find Kageyama.

“Thank you for coming, Kunimi.”

Kunimi had to blink a couple of times to register the fact that another male with silver hair was standing in front of him. “I’ll take him home,” he stated, asserting his dominance easily.

Sugawara rolled his eyes but led Kunimi over to Kageyama nonetheless. “I’m letting you take him home.”

Kageyama stirred from his daze upon noticing Kunimi’s scent. He tried sitting up and holding out his arms to Kunimi.

“Kunimi…Ku-“ Kageyama started before rolling back into himself from pain.

Kunimi felt himself feeling pride from Kageyama calling his name, but he reached down to pick up Kageyama quickly. “I’m here,” Kunimi whispered, pulling Kageyama’s head to his neck. “Sorry for not coming earlier.”

Sugawara watched them, mildly amused. “I expect a full explanation of why you’re here instead of Oikawa-san,” he stated. “I had to kick out our alphas for his safety.”

Kunimi’s shoulders sagged slightly in relief. Glancing at Sugawara, he nodded his thanks before leaving with Kageyama in his arms.

Kageyama could barely think straight when he felt Kunimi’s touch. He wanted to whine his wants and very, very much wanted Kunimi, but he kept quiet throughout the entire car ride. It would weird Kunimi out if he suddenly jumped him, Kageyama was sure. He didn’t want to lose Kunimi’s friendship.

Kageyama soon recognized that they were in his house and that Kunimi was carrying him up the stairs. He was being put in his bed. Kunimi’s hand was on his head. Kunimi’s back was turned to him. He was leaving.

“Ku-Kunimi!”

Kunimi turned around, feeling a hand tug at the hem of his shirt. He should not have turned around, because the sight of Kageyama’s pleading face was not doing anything to help his self-control.

“Please, I’m sorry,” Kageyama almost cried. “Don’t leave me.”

Kunimi’s brows furrowed. Deciding against his better judgment, Kunimi returned to Kageyama’s side, sitting on the bed and cupping his cheek.

“Kageyama, I’m losing my self-control with you,” Kunimi said firmly, his hand travelling upward to caress Kageyama’s scalp. “I can’t stay.”           

Kageyama’s eyes widened in disbelief before he propelled himself forward and threw his arms around Kunimi’s shoulders. He could feel himself shaking, but he was relieved, so relieved, that Kunimi was reacting to him. Burying his head into Kunimi’s neck, he inhaled the other’s scent.

“Ka-Kageyama,” Kunimi stuttered, his hands clenching and unclenching from fists as he was at a loss of what to do with them.

“Thank you for being there for me, Kunimi,” Kageyama softly stated, as he tightened his hold around Kunimi. “I’ve been selfish and taken advantage of you…I’ve probably kept you away from your omega too.” Kageyama half laughed the last part. “I’m sorry.”

Kageyama was suddenly pulled back and then kissed fervently by Kunimi. He let shock pass by in the first few initial seconds and allowed Kunimi to deepen the kiss as he felt hands pressing against the back of his head. Kageyama felt himself being lowered down to the bed as Kunimi pressed into him from above. He whined and finally pulled away to be able to breathe.

“You’re going to kill me,” Kunimi muttered, eyes completely focused on Kageyama.

Kageyama cocked his head. “What?”

Kunimi allowed himself a small chuckle as he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Kageyama’s forehead. “You have no idea how long…how long I’ve waited to kiss you, hold you,” he whispered, his eyes closing momentarily to conceal his overflowing emotions.

Reaching up tentatively, Kageyama held both sides of Kunimi’s face. “Are you saying you like me?” he asked, brows furrowing.

“Yes,” Kunimi sighed. He rolled his eyes in an exasperated manner but made it obvious that he was amused. “I like you, Kageyama.”

Kageyama retracted his hands as one of them covered his mouth. His cheeks were warm. He had no idea that Kunimi had liked him.

“So,” Kunimi said, cutting into the awkward silence. His hand slipped down to hold Kageyama’s hip. “What’s your answer?”    

Kunimi’s touch tore Kageyama away from his surprise and he felt his heat in full force. Shivering, his hand reached down to grab Kunimi’s.

“D-Do I have to say it _right_ now?” Kageyama sputtered. His gaze fell to the side, doing his best to avoid Kunimi.

There was more chuckling before Kunimi’s voice sounded right next to Kageyama’s exposed ear.

“I’m taking that as a yes.”

* * *

 

“Nnngh…Ku-Kunimi…ah,” Kageyama moaned. His hands gripped the sheets beside him as he twisted to look up at Kunimi.

Kunimi spread Kageyama’s legs wider as he added in a second finger into Kageyama’s hole. “You’re soaked down here, Kageyama,” Kunimi breathed, his voice heavy as he thrust his fingers in and out, not particularly looking for a certain spot, just teasing. He looked up to meet Kageyama’s gaze. “Do you want me that much?”

“Shut up and do it right,” Kageyama hissed as he thrust his hips onto Kunimi’s fingers. His abdomen ached with the need to feel more than just Kunimi’s fingers.

Kunimi smirked before curling the tips of his fingers, hitting Kageyama’s sensitive spot effortlessly and causing him to scream.

Kageyama’s body tensed from the stimulation but his eyes shot open when he felt a hand tug on the hem of the shirt that was still on his body. He immediately stopped Kunimi’s hand from pulling up his shirt any further.

“Don’t,” Kageyama said harshly. He took in Kunimi’s confused look before adding, “Can I keep my shirt on?”

Kunimi frowned at Kageyama. Keeping his hand where it was, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on the bare skin right below the hem of the shirt. He nosed the shirt upward against Kageyama’s whines as he continued to kiss his way up Kageyama’s abdomen.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Kunimi murmured, worshiping every inch of Kageyama with all his being. He gripped Kageyama’s hips and massaged them as he licked a stripe up the center of Kageyama’s abdomen, revealing it little by little as he inched Kageyama’s shirt up.

Kageyama’s dick rubbed against Kunimi and he let out a gasp, his hands coming down to grip Kunimi’s shoulders. His legs closed onto Kunimi’s sides as he began thrusting up into him.

“Gorgeous, divine, so _fuckable_ ,” Kunimi continued to whisper, finally pulling Kageyama’s shirt up enough to reveal his nipples.

“Ku-ah-nimi,” Kageyama breathed, writhing against Kunimi as tears stung in his eyes. To be so vulnerable in front of an alpha scared him. Did Kunimi think he was too fat? Too skinny? Not muscular enough? He threw an arm over his eyes.

Kunimi stopped his ministrations and looked up when he heard what seemed like a sob. He scrambled up Kageyama’s body and pried Kageyama’s arm from his face.

“Kageyama? What’s wrong?” Kunimi asked as he held Kageyama’s face. “I’m so sorry. I’ll leave your shirt on.”

Kageyama could see Kunimi’s eyes desperately searching his face for any indication of what was wrong. His heart warmed because Kunimi seemed genuinely worried. He turned his face so he could lean into Kunimi’s hand.

“I just don’t want to…disappoint you.”

“You aren’t,” Kunimi quickly countered. He grabbed Kageyama’s shirt and with Kageyama’s permission, lifted it off. “Disappointment?” he muttered as he traced every curve of Kageyama’s body. “I love everything about your body.”

Kunimi could tell that Kageyama still didn’t believe him. He was suddenly ticked because the first thought that was running through his mind was if Oikawa was the one who made Kageyama so _fucking_ insecure? He reached down and grabbed Kageyama’s hips once more before grinding against him.

“Ah! Kunimi!” Kageyama gasped, still afflicted with his heat.

Kunimi grabbed Kageyama’s hand and guided it to his crotch. “Feel this,” Kunimi said, his expression serious. “This is because of you. All you.”

Kageyama stared down between his and Kunimi’s body at Kunimi’s crotch. He blushed because Kunimi was really _hard._

“God,” Kunimi groaned. “Let me make you mine.”

Kageyama shivered at Kunimi’s words, his omega instincts making him inclined to agree. He stared up at Kunimi’s eyes that had relentlessly stayed focused on him. Leaning up Kageyama kissed Kunimi. He could trust him. Or at the very least, try.

“Please,” Kageyama whispered.

Kunimi leaned forward to kiss Kageyama one more time before pulling back to take care of his pants. The garment was discarded somewhere, probably in the corner of the room. It would seem presumptuous of Kunimi to assume that he would need it, but he did indeed have a condom handy with him. Quickly ripping the small package open, Kunimi placed the condom on his cock, knowing that the chance of a male omega getting pregnant was low, but not wanting to risk the possibility.

Kageyama jolted when he felt a sudden gush of liquid pour from his hole accompanied with the ever-present desire of being filled. It seemed as if Kunimi’s scent was filling the room, pleasantly suffocating him. He spread his legs even more, trying to hint to Kunimi that he should hurry up and just _fuck_ him.

“Kunimi, Kunimi, Kunimi, please,” Kageyama whined, just as Kunimi began to line himself up.

Kunimi plunged himself in, not taking it slow, and bottomed out in one thrust. He hooked his hands under Kageyama’s knees and bent him forward, picking up and keeping a steady pace.

Kageyama felt like he was lost in another world. He felt so _full_ of Kunimi and it sent his wired omega instincts on fire because now he wanted to _breed_. His hole contracted every time Kunimi thrust in and if he focused enough, he could feel the head of Kunimi’s cock dragging across his prostate.

Leaning towards Kageyama even more, Kunimi managed to capture his lips. Kageyama freely moaned into Kunimi’s mouth, amazed that Kunimi wasn’t letting up. He wrapped his arms around Kunimi’s neck, sobbing.

“You’re doing beautifully, Kageyama,” Kunimi cooed, though his voice was hoarse, uncontrolled. “Sucking me in so nicely.”

Kageyama was shaking from the pleasure and he dug his nails into Kunimi’s shoulder blades. He wanted to cum sure, but he furiously wanted Kunimi to cum in him. _He needed it._

“Kunimi,” Kageyama breathed. “Take off the condom, please…please…I need you to cum in me,” he whined, nails scraping against Kunimi’s back.

Kunimi managed a smirk as pressed a chaste kiss on Kageyama’s lips. “Not this time, sorry,” he replied to Kageyama’s dismay. “I’ll still make you feel good, though.”

Kageyama’s head flew back as Kunimi’s hand wrapped around his cock and began jerking it in time with his thrusts. His legs had been effortlessly hooked onto Kunimi’s shoulders and his lower half was lifted to meet each and every one of Kunimi’s thrusts. He felt himself getting closer and closer to release.

“C-Coming,” Kageyama moaned. “I’m coming!”

Kunimi felt Kageyama spasm beneath him and continued thrusting into Kageyama chasing his own orgasm that was brought dangerously close by the tightening of his hole. He leaned towards Kageyama’s neck, his alpha instincts kicking in, knowing that in order to make Kageyama truly his, Oikawa’s mark would need to go. Just as he came, Kunimi bit down on Kageyama’s scent gland, overriding Oikawa’s marking with his own. He could hear Kageyama scream, but he jerked the other’s sensitive cock a few more times to change the screams to moans.

Thrusting a few more times just to watch Kageyama squirm in heightened pleasure, Kunimi finally pulled out. The condom was soaked in and out. He watched liquid seep out of Kageyama’s gaping hole, only a tiny bit regretful that it wasn’t his cum.

Kageyama, exhausted, could only nod his head to whatever it was that Kunimi was saying as he felt his body being lifted. It might just be the suppressants finally kicking in, but he also felt very satisfied.

* * *

 

Kageyama awoke to the light filtering in through his blinds. Warmth encircled him and he had to blink a couple of times to adjust his vision. Once it focused, Kageyama was greeted with the sleeping face of Kunimi. Smiling, Kageyama reached out to gently trace Kunimi’s lips.

“G’morning,” Kunimi whispered, eyes opening as Kageyama’s hand was grabbed then kissed.

Kageyama blushed from the affection. “Good morning, Kunimi,” he replied. He felt one of Kunimi’s arms circle around his waist and pull him in closer. “You put a shirt on me,” Kageyama pointed out.

Kunimi looked down at Kageyama’s covered chest. “I did.”

“Thank you.”

Kunimi propped himself on his elbow so he could look down at Kageyama. He moved his hand from Kageyama’s waist to gently touch the mark that he had left on Kageyama.

“Last night,” Kunimi began but stopped upon seeing Kageyama stiffen. He frowned. “It was not a mistake if that’s what you were thinking.”

Kageyama sighed, suddenly feeling vulnerable once again.

Rolling on top of Kageyama, Kunimi effectively trapped him. “I need you to know that I’m here to support you. Whatever troubles you are facing, whatever doubts you have, lay them out for me, because I won’t run away,” Kunimi murmured, holding Kageyama’s gaze.

Kageyama nodded, fearing that his voice would crack if he verbally replied to Kunimi. This was new. This type of support, this comfort coming from an alpha, _his_ alpha was…nice. He knew he was going to struggle in this relationship, but at the very least, he knew that Kunimi was going to stand by him.

Kageyama reached up to tangle his hands in Kunimi’s hair as he simultaneously pulled Kunimi down so they could bump their noses together.

“Thank you,” Kageyama whispered, a small smile on his face.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> I am on Thanksgiving Break, and I have been meaning to get this out all semester, but sadly I was swamped with work and no hours of sleep. I am really thankful to be given a break to write this, though. I admit I'm not very proud of it...Like, what was I doing? XD 
> 
> Sooooo, apologies for inconsistencies, lack of character development, probably lots of plot holes, grammar, sucky world building, and a poorly written smut scene. 
> 
> I have literally not written anything this entire semester as I am not in any writing classes. (Yay, engineering) My writing is pretty...pretty rusty...
> 
> Regardless, I do have plans for a longer story in the future (If I ever get it written) dealing with Omegaverse with Kageyama as the ultimate uke (as I believe he is), so I really wanted to try to write in this verse. Feel free to tell me how I did! I also have tons of tiny plot bunnies in my head, so if I don't get the longer story out, I'll definitely try for the shorter one-shots like these! 
> 
> Thank you, everyone, hope you enjoyed! This pairing needs more love!!! XD


	2. Conclusion

“Why are we heading to Kageyama’s house, Shittykawa?”

Oikawa huffed and crossed his arms before turning to glare at Iwaizumi. “You know.”

“I don’t, idiot,” Iwaizumi sighed. He ran a hand through his hair as they rounded the corner of a block, Kageyama’s house in sight. “You should start acting mature and stop messing around with him.”

“I am not messing around with him,” Oikawa shot back, his shoulders tensing. “I just-“

“Stop screwing around!” Iwaizumi suddenly yelled. He covered his mouth but grabbed Oikawa’s collar nonetheless. “Kageyama has found another alpha because your sorry ass didn’t want him,” he hissed. “So you fucking tell me why we are going to his house or I will beat the living shit out of your ass.”

Oikawa looked shocked before he grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand and pulled it off himself.

“I broke up with Kageyama because I felt trapped with him,” Oikawa coolly admitted. “It was completely stupid of me to mark him, though, and I absolutely regretted it because I know it hurt him after I broke things off.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowed.

“You don’t understand,” Oikawa sighed loudly, throwing up his arms. “Being with Kageyama, I just felt like he had so many expectations for me…that-that I had to do _something_ for him.”

“So?” Iwaizumi pushed, crossing his arms. “Don’t tell me you want him back now.”

Oikawa screwed up his face in frustration and he turned away from Iwaizumi. “It’s stupid. I felt so angry smelling his scent, _his heat scent,_ coming off of Kunimi’s jacket,” he growled. “I wanted to kill Kunimi.”

Iwaizumi remained silent, a bit shocked by Oikawa’s confession.

“Maybe,” Oikawa said quietly as he pressed his hand against his face. “If I could see that Kageyama has truly moved on, then maybe I could too.” Suddenly, Oikawa started laughing. “Ah, this entire thing is just so stupid. I’m the one who broke up with him, but I can’t even move on,” he said bitterly.

“If Kageyama has bonded with Kunimi, you better leave them alone,” Iwaizumi warned. “Or I’ll-“

“Beat the shit out of me,” Oikawa said, glancing over at Iwaizumi. “Noted.”

Iwaizumi placed a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder and squeezed it. “Regardless of what happens, you’ll find another mate to fall in love with,” he stated.

Oikawa smiled and placed his hand over Iwaizumi’s.

“So, you mean you?”

Iwaizumi took a deep breath before whacking Oikawa on the head.

“No, you _fucking_ trash bag.”

Feigning hurt, Oikawa muttered, “That’s a new one, Iwa-chan.”

* * *

 

Kunimi had just gotten out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist and another in his hand drying his hair. He peeked into Kageyama’s room to see that the sheets had been stripped and that Kageyama was absent. Noting that his shirt was also gone, he settled for stealing one of Kageyama’s shorts before heading downstairs.

Popping his head into the kitchen, Kunimi was greeted with the beautiful sight of Kageyama standing in front of the stove in only a t-shirt and boxers. He smiled before entering, sneaking up on Kageyama and encircling his arms around the other male’s waist.

“Can I suggest something?” Kunimi whispered into Kageyama’s ear.

Kageyama glanced at Kunimi briefly before flipping one of the eggs in his pan. “It better not be something stupid,” he muttered, but his cheeks were tinged with pink.

Leaning his chin into Kageyama’s shoulder, he murmured, “Let’s shower together next time.”

Kageyama stiffened in Kunimi’s arms and gasped when he felt a soft kiss pressed against his neck. He twisted and pressed a finger against Kunimi’s lips, surprising the other.

“I took my suppressants, so I don’t understand why you’re still so horny,” Kageyama hissed. He pulled his finger away and leaned in to peck Kunimi on the lips. “But…you were…good…last night.”

Kunimi’s eyes suddenly became hooded and he pressed Kageyama further against him as he backed them away from the stove. He toyed with the hem of Kageyama’s shirt only to have Kageyama’s hand push away his. Kunimi immediately let go but kept his arms around Kageyama.

“I-You’ll see in the daylight,” Kageyama blurted, his cheeks flushed and eyes uncertain. He bit his lip and shyly met Kunimi’s gaze.

Sighing, Kunimi breathed, “What will I see, Kageyama?” He reached a hand up to tousle the back of Kageyama’s head, lightly gripping his hair to hold Kageyama’s head still. He stared into Kageyama’s azure eyes. “Tell me.”

Kageyama shivered from the tone of Kunimi’s voice. Quickly becoming flustered, Kageyama tried to jerk away, but Kunimi kept his hips easily pinned to the counter.

“I-It’s…You’ll see…” Kageyama tried, his chest rapidly rising and falling. “M-My b-body-“

Kunimi gently pushed Kageyama’s head into his chest and began rubbing soothing circles in his lower back. He was mentally clocking himself for pushing Kageyama to this point because that was not what he meant to do.

“Shhhh, I’m sorry,” Kunimi whispered.

Kageyama closed his eyes and focused on breathing in Kunimi’s scent. He felt so ashamed, so embarrassed that he could not communicate to Kunimi.

“I love your body,” Kunimi stated quietly. “Even if you don’t or even if you don’t want to, and I’ll keep saying that as many times as you need it.”

Pursing his lips, Kageyama looked up from Kunimi’s chest.

Kunimi took this moment to press a gentle chaste kiss to Kageyama’s lips. But one small kiss turned into a second, then a third, and soon Kageyama was hoisted onto the countertop, Kunimi positioned between his legs.

“Kunimi-ah!” Kageyama moaned as Kunimi simultaneously nipped his neck and palmed his crotch. He managed a minuscule glare at Kunimi. “We _just_ had sex.”

Kunimi smirked, ready with a witty reply to why they should have sex again when the doorbell rang. He lazily turned to look over his shoulder, but Kageyama was quick to push him off.

“I’ll go get the door,” Kunimi said before looking down to Kageyama’s crotch. “Maybe you should fix that?”

Kageyama sighed and rolled his eyes before hopping off of the counter just as Kunimi left the kitchen.

Kunimi casually strolled to the front door, absolutely forgetting that he was shirtless and opened the door. Blank surprise filled the air as Kunimi came face to face with none other than his senpai, Oikawa Tooru. The two stared at each other for a good few seconds before Oikawa’s face morphed into something ugly and he abruptly lashed out, punching Kunimi square in the jaw.

“Oi!” Iwaizumi called out, rushing forward to try to get a hold Oikawa’s shoulders, but as Kunimi went down, Oikawa went right after him. The sudden strong scent of alpha caused Iwaizumi to stumble back.

“You _fucking_ asshole!” snarled Oikawa as he pinned Kunimi down, ready to punch him once again.

Kunimi merely looked up to glare at Oikawa.

“Kunimi! Oikawa-san!?”

Kageyama ran towards the two and pushed against Oikawa. “Oikawa-san! Get off!” he yelled, shoving Oikawa hard to try to knock some sense into him. “Oikawa-san!”

Iwaizumi finally snapped out of his daze and grabbed Oikawa by the collar to forcefully pull him off Kunimi.

The four fell into a tense silence as they stared at each other.

“Let’s,” Kageyama started, breathing hard. “Let’s sit down first.”

* * *

 

Kageyama entered his living room, tea tray in hand as he set it carefully down on the table. As far as he could hear from the kitchen, neither Oikawa nor Kunimi had said anything to each other. He was hoping to get a hint of why Oikawa was here, but it looked as if he would have to directly ask to find out.

After pouring the tea, Kageyama sat down next to Kunimi on the couch across from Oikawa and Iwaizumi. He gently removed Kunimi’s hand that was holding an ice pack against his cheek so he could see how the bruise was developing.

“Kageyama,” Iwaizumi started, shooting a quick but meaningful look towards Oikawa. “Let me apologize for this idiot here.”

Kageyama bit the inside of his cheek. “What are you guys doing here?”

Iwaizumi jabbed Oikawa’s side.

“To see you,” Oikawa muttered, rubbing his side, but still meeting Kageyama’s gaze.

Kageyama felt Kunimi’s free hand envelop one of his. He took a deep breath before asking, “Why?”

“To-Kageyama,” Oikawa began, quickly correcting himself. He clenched his hands against his thighs, struggling to put words to what he felt. “I…What I did I admit I’m not proud of, but that doesn’t mean that you should run into the arms of the next alpha that you see,” he stated seriously, frowning at Kunimi.

Iwaizumi’s head fell into his hands and he groaned.

“I know Kunimi, though,” Kageyama sourly objected.

“Did the two of you have sex?” Oikawa inquired.

Kageyama looked taken aback. “Why does it matter to you?”

Iwaizumi threw up his hands, interrupting the two.

“Listen, Oikawa is having a hard time moving on and-“

“ _He_ broke up with me!”

“I know,” Iwaizumi sighed, rubbing his temples.

“Kageyama is mine, now,” Kunimi said firmly. He looked towards Oikawa, challenging him to object.

Oikawa had no problem returning his gaze. “Does he agree?”

All eyes turned to look at Kageyama who instinctively shrunk closer to Kunimi.

He tried to look confident but failed miserably under the attention that he was receiving. “I-I do,” he muttered, just loud enough for others to hear. Kageyama looked up to see Oikawa’s hardened expression. “I’m sorry, Oikawa-san.”

Kunimi tightened his hold on Kageyama’s hand almost painfully. It upset him to hear Kageyama apologizing, because, in his mind, there was absolutely no need to.

Oikawa got up, sighing. “Don’t apologize to me, Kageyama,” he said, trying to sound sassy. He threw up his arms in exasperation as he walked around towards the back of the couch. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly before exiting the room.

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa before getting up and giving both Kunimi and Kageyama a small bow. “I wish you both the best and he won’t be bothering you two…hopefully,” Iwaizumi said, mumbling the last part.

After hearing the front door close, Kageyama’s shoulders sagged and he leaned into Kunimi’s chest. His arms wrapped themselves around Kunimi as he tried to fill as much of his scent with Kunimi’s as possible.

“How’s your jaw?” Kageyama asked, his voice slightly muffled by Kunimi’s chest.

Kunimi smiled down at Kageyama. “Sore, but I’ll live,” he answered, gently stroking Kageyama’s back.

* * *

 

“Oi!” Iwaizumi called out as he chased down Oikawa who surprisingly had gotten very far, almost back to where the two had left their bikes. “Oikawa!”

Iwaizumi reached out, once close enough, and grabbed Oikawa’s shoulder before roughly turning him around. He was about to make a snappy remark about how cowardly Oikawa acted, but all words were lost to him once he saw tears streaming down Oikawa’s cheeks. His hand fell back to his side, clenching into a fist.

“F-Fuck,” Oikawa breathed, furiously wiping away at his tears. “This is stupid. Stupid!”

Iwaizumi looked away from Oikawa for a moment, a bit unsettled by the sight before him. He took a deep breath and pulled Oikawa towards him, gently laying the other’s head on his shoulder.

“You’re pathetic, you know that?”

Oikawa gritted his teeth as he threw his arms around Iwaizumi. “Mean,” he whined, but a small smile spread across his lips upon hearing Iwaizumi chuckle.

* * *

 

Kageyama and Kunimi had settled with having breakfast on the couch, in front of the TV instead of at the dining table. It was a silent agreement to both of them that being in separate chairs was too far for the time being. Being pressed against each other as they ate rice from small bowls in their hands was perfect.

“I’m happy you chose me,” Kunimi stated nonchalantly, his eyes never leaving the screen. The two were watching a breaking news story about how a dog had led officials to his injured owner on a hiking road. Eating the last of his rice, Kunimi leaned forward to place his bowl on the table in front of them before returning to Kageyama’s side.

Kageyama placed his bowl to the side and reached out for Kunimi’s hand, feeling his anxiety crawl back into the forefront of his mind. “Were you worried?” Kageyama whispered, venturing a look towards Kunimi.

Kunimi took Kageyama’s hand and raised it to his lips. “I was,” Kunimi replied, his voice soft. He placed a kiss on the back of Kageyama’s hand before adding, “I was afraid that you would choose Oikawa over me.”

Kageyama felt his heart clench at Kunimi’s words, but his cheeks warmed from the honesty that was coming from Kunimi. He looked down in nervousness, wondering what he could say in reply. There was no doubt in his mind that he would choose Kunimi. It just was instinctively what his heart had told him and something that _he_ wanted. Of course, Kageyama was just as curious to why Oikawa broke up with him and was surprised at Oikawa’s angst over their parting. Maybe he will never know why they broke up, but strangely, sitting next to Kunimi, he was okay with that.

“I-“ Kageyama started, but his voice suddenly disappeared. He looked up desperately at Kunimi, trying vainly to convey what he felt.

Kunimi took Kageyama’s head in both his hands and leaned forward to place a light kiss on the other’s lips. “I know,” Kunimi breathed, leaning back towards the end of the couch and pulling Kageyama with him. “It’s hard for you,” he continued. Effortlessly, Kunimi positioned Kageyama so that he was atop his chest and between his legs.

Kageyama pouted, but he was so thankful that Kunimi seemed to understand him.

“I’ll wait until you’re ready to tell me,” Kunimi stated, his hands moving to rest on top of Kageyama’s lower back. “On one condition, though.”

Kageyama cocked his head. “What condition?”

Kunimi smiled at Kageyama’s cuteness. “If it becomes too much, you have to tell me,” Kunimi said, his tone stern. “I’m here to support you,” he whispered. “Please, let me.”

Kageyama bit the bottom of his lip. “Fine.”

The sound of the TV was constant background noise and for a moment, Kageyama paid attention to hear a commercial selling a well-known chip brand. He tuned the rest out as his hands splayed across Kunimi’s broad chest.

“What are you doing?” Kunimi asked, his breath hitching under Kageyama’s touch.

“I think…I love you,” Kageyama muttered, his cheeks suddenly turning pink. He looked at Kunimi for a moment before abruptly trying to scramble away from him.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Kunimi teased as his arms kept tight around Kageyama, preventing him from escaping. “Such an early confession, I wasn’t expecting that from you.”

Kageyama closed his eyes as he buried his face into Kunimi’s chest, not wanting to see his expression.

“For what it’s worth,” Kunimi breathed, his voice gentle, alluring. “I’ve loved you for a long time.”

At this, Kageyama peeked up at Kunimi. “Stop teasing me, or I won’t have sex with you anymore,” he pouted.

Kunimi threw back his head and laughed. He suddenly sat up, Kageyama now trapped by his legs. “Can you really resist me?” he murmured before kissing Kageyama.

“No,” Kageyama admitted before returning the gesture with a kiss of his own.

The two smiled against each other’s lips, feeling warm, content, safe.

           

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah...sorry, I've got no excuses...*sigh*


End file.
